1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, a computer program product that includes an amount of light to be emitted calculation program loaded into such a camera, and to an amount of light to be emitted calculation method.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique is per se known for calculating the amount of light to be emitted by a flash light emission device based upon photometric information that is obtained by an image sensor for photometry (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-134468). In this Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-134468, there is disclosed the concept of, if the condition (1) that the change of luminance as measured by some region of the image sensor, between the case when the flash light emission device was performing pre-emission of light (i.e. light emission before photography) and the case when it is not emitting light, is greater than or equal to a predetermined amount, and the condition (2) that the color information from that region of the image sensor when light was being pre-emitted was approximately the same as the color of the light from the flash light emission device, are both satisfied, then lowering the weighting of the photometric information from that region of the image sensor during the calculation of the amount of light to be emitted during the main light emission (the amount of light that is to be caused to be emitted during photography).